Otra Maldita Historia de Amor
by Akira - Chann
Summary: Queda todo dicho. ¿Tendrán algo que ver los invitados noruegos del colegio con la revolución de hormonas de las chicas de todas las casas? ¿Soportará Ron los celos? Hermione enamorada, vale pero... ¿de quién?


_**Remake de mi primer fanfic, "Un Amor... ¿imposible?", en el que era inocente y no tenía ni idea de escribir xDD La historia no es gran cosa, amor y celos y lo ípico en plan Telenovela, pero ne hizo ilusión encontrar los antiguos capítulos escritos en una libreta vieja y los pasé mejor al ordenador. Espero que os guste, aunque en algunas partes no entendais la historia. Un saludo y besos:**_

_**Akira -Chann**_

_Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley (c) J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Capítulo 1: La Navidad se ha Acabado.

Hermione caminaba rápida y elegantemente por los estrechos pasillos del castillo. En ese momento se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a sus dos mejores amigos, aunque no se hubiera parado a pensar en ellos durante las vacaciones. En ese momento, por los pasillos, tenía que correr de la emoción que le daba volver a verlos de nuevo.

Ron y Harry, por su parte, se encontraban en las mazmorras cumpliendo el castigo que Snape les había puesto justo el último día de vacaciones y que tenían que cumplir, por lo menos, durante una semana entera de la vuelta a las clases.

- Este tío me está molestando. – Susurró Ron.

- A mí me ha estado molestando desde la primera vez que lo vi y me dije: este tiene cara de molestar.

Los dos chicos empezaron a reír olvidando que su castigo consistía en, a parte de un trabajo de diez pergaminos sobre la importancia de la piel de salamandra en las pociones contra la inflamación, un silencio absoluto durante las dos horas que duraba.

- ¡Potter, Weasley! ¿Les hace gracia estar castigados o es que no entienden el importante significado que tiene el verbo "callar" en nuestro vocabulario?

- Si fuera con un profesor más simpático, me haría gracia, sin duda. Lo único que hace gracia de usted es esa cara de estreñido. – Le dijo Harry, mientras Ron le daba un codazo para que no se pasara con los insultos.

- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por meterse con un profesor, otros 20 por quebrantar las reglas del castigo y – miró el pergamino de Harry – 10 menos por faltas de ortografía. Es la hora, así que salgan de aquí antes de que les envenene o algo peor.

- Con mucho gusto.

Muertos de risa salieron por la puerta y avanzaron tambaleando por las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo.

- ¡Weasley, 5000 puntos menos por ser pelirrojo!

- ¡Potter, 10000 puntos menos por que no me gustan sus gafas, le quedarían mejor unas cuadradas!

De repente, algo chocó con la espalda de Harry, que se había dado la vuelta para mirar a Ron a la cara. Por el olor de la colonia ya se podía suponer que era él, pero por si acaso se dio la vuelta y, como no, aquel rostro estirado adornado con pelo echado hacia atrás más rubio platino que el de una muñeca no podía ser de otra persona. Draco Malfoy.

- Mira por dónde vas, Potter, porque sería una verdadera pena que alguien te diera una patada de improvisto. – Dijo en tono irónico y de mucho asco.

- Malfoy, no le darías una patada al amor de tu vida ¿verdad? Admítelo de una vez, eres homosexual y por eso no me dejas ni respirar. Estaba claro, soy tan guapo que enamoro hasta a los cerdos.

- Yo…

- ¡Harry, Ronald! – se oyó al final del pasillo. Cuando los chicos se quisieron dar cuenta, los brazos cálidos de Hermione ya los estaban ahogando en un abrazo fuertísimo.

- ¡Hermione! – gritaron.

- La que faltaba. – Añadió Draco. – Bienvenida a nuestra casa, sangre sucia.

Ella lo miró, con odio en los ojos.

- No esperaba mejor recibimiento de ti, Malfoy. Gracias, supongo.

Justo cuando él iba a contestar, como un fantasma transparente apareció Pansy Parkinson.

- ¡Draco! – llamó con su voz aguda - ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando.

- ¡Por favor, Parkinson, eres como un grano en el trasero! Ya no soy tu novio y no hay nada que podamos hablar. Estoy peleándome con los Gryffindor y no estoy de humor para tus tonterías. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez?

- Pero yo… - sollozó ella. Se la veía triste y con los ojos a punto de explotar en lágrimas.

- ¡Qué te largues!

Se fue corriendo, espantada. Sólo quería arreglar las cosas con Draco e incluso le estaba dando mucha pena a Hermione la forma en que él la trataba, pero no podía salir corriendo a consolarla por todas las veces que se había reído de ella. De todas formas quizás se mereciera ese rechazo de Malfoy, por mala persona.

- Vaya, vaya. - Soltó Ron tras un silbido. – Con que Malfoy también tiene su corazoncito. Nada menos que cara perro Parkinson.

- ¡¡Vete a la mierda y quédate allí Weasley!! Pensándolo bien… vives allí. Lo siento, no era mi intención meterme con tu casa, digo, pocilga.

Harry hizo ademán de sacar su varita, pero Hermione lo frenó y Draco, viéndose ganador de la pelea por esa vez, siguió su camino con la cabeza alta, orgulloso, con los gorilas que tenía por amigos tras él.

- Este Malfoy. Algún día se dará cuenta de que me ama y, entonces, le romperé el corazón como sólo un hombre sabe hacerlo. Bueno, Hermione ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? – soltó Harry, rompiendo el hielo.

-Muy bien. Fui a Roma a visitar a mis tíos. Es una ciudad preciosa y la comida está… riquísima. Después, durante unos días, nos quedamos en casa de unos viejos amigos de mis padres en Noruega. Hacía un frío horrible, pero aún así todo era muy bonito. Jack era muy amable y sus amigos simpatiquísimos.

- ¿Jack? – preguntó Ron.

- Sí, - Hermione se sonrojó y empezó a subir las escaleras para llegar a la séptima planta – el hijo de los amigos de mis padres. Es alto, cara angulosa, rubio, ojos azules. Es un perfecto vikingo, de los que se ven muy fácilmente por allí. También es inteligente, gracioso, natural…

- Me alegro, me alegro. – la cortó Harry. La cara de Ron estaba tan roja como las rayas de su bufanda, y sus dientes, apretados. Hermione la estaba incomodando y Harry no quería que se pusieran a pelear en momentos tan bonitos.

Siguieron caminando, aunque un ambiente muy tenso invadía el espacio de Ron. No es que estuviera demasiado celoso, pero para su opinión era de mal gusto que Hermione se comportara como una niñita enamorada en su compañía, cuando sabía perfectamente que entre ellos dos había algo. Quizás sólo fuera amistad y él estaba equivocado, pero por el momento no quería volver a ver a Hermione hablar de otro chico.

Entraron por el cuadro de la señora gorda hasta la sala común, abarrotada de gente por la llegada de las vacaciones de Navidad. Todos reían y se saludaban unos con otros, el ambiente era agradable y la única cara larga que se veía era la de Ron.

- ¡Harry! – se oyó por detrás.

Él se dio la vuelta, porque aunque todos le estaban llamando, sólo esa voz podía hacer que prestara atención. El rostro de Ginny era angelical y dulce y en ese momento sonreía, lo que a él le encantaba que hiciera. Solía decirle que tenía los dientes más bonitos del colegio y ella, para su deleite, sonreía siempre.

- Ginny, estás aquí.

- Hola chicos. Harry, te echaba tanto de menos. – Le dio un fuerte abrazo y le besó. Ron, que no estaba muy a favor de la relación de su hermana con su mejor amigo, los separo sutilmente con la mano.

- ¿Qué tal en casa de tu amiga, Ginny?

- Bien, lo hemos pasado divinamente.

- Me lo tienes que contar todo. – Dijo Hermione. Ella asintió y la cogió por el brazo rumbo a las habitaciones. Cuando Harry se giró hacia ron, éste ya no estaba. Miró a su alrededor y nada. Subió a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Ahí estaba, tirado sobre la ropa desdoblada en la cama, bocabajo, dando patadas al colchón como si quisiera romperlo.

- Entra y calla. – Le dijo a Harry, que cerró la puerta a su paso y se sentó en su cama, al lado de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Que qué pasa? Que Hermione es una idiota sin escrúpulos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque si aún no se ha dado cuenta de que le gusto, es que es tonta o tiene algún retraso. –Contestó el pelirrojo, triste.

Harry se sentó a su lado y le palmeó la espalda amistosamente.

- No te preocupes, Ron. Algún día se dará cuenta, sois jóvenes y alocados y ella tiene derecho a salir con otra gente hasta que se de cuenta de que eres jóvenes y alocados y ella tiene derecho a salir con otra gente hasta que se de cuenta de que eres el chico de su vida. Vaya, que profundo me siento. – Puso un gesto como de dramático e hizo como que sujetaba un cráneo por encima de su cabeza, estilo Shakespeare. – Además, Hermione no volverá a ver a ese Jack. Vive en Noruega ¿tú sabes dónde está Noruega? Yo tampoco… muy lejos de aquí.

- Sí, tienes razón. Bueno quizás podamos ser novios dentro de … ¿dos siglos? ¿Cuánto nos hechas?

Los dos se rieron. Esos momentos a solas eran los mejores de todo el año, aunque no era siempre lo mismo sin la chica.

- Oye, Harry. ¡A ti no te ruge el estómago?

- Sí, tengo más hambre que una sirena en el desierto. Vayamos a cenar y ... ¡A poner verde al tal John o como se llame!


End file.
